<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you and me [one shot] by wolfstarftmalec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414633">you and me [one shot]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarftmalec/pseuds/wolfstarftmalec'>wolfstarftmalec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarftmalec/pseuds/wolfstarftmalec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, también lo tengo publicado en wattpad en una recopilación de one shots tomco que tengo, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz &amp; Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you and me [one shot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, también lo tengo publicado en wattpad en una recopilación de one shots tomco que tengo, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Lucitor era el hijo perfecto que todos querían tener, tenia excelentes notas, todo perfecto para sus padres, el iba a la iglesia todos los días como sus padres lo esperaban, el chico no toleraba la homosexualidad, se podría decir que el era homofóbico, una persona con odio a los homosexuales pero eso no era así antes, el chico tuvo esos pensamientos iguales a sus padres ya que ellos no soportarían la idea de tener un hijo homosexual, pero eso no era así, Tom por dentro estaba en una constante lucha contra sus propios sentimientos, era el contra sus emociones verdaderas, pero todo eso iba a cambiar gracias a un chico.</p><p>El día estaba muy frío, estaba lloviendo, algo muy raro para ser junio ya que casi era verano, ese día había un desfile del orgullo lgbt o como Tom les decía: "circo de fenómenos antinaturales", iba caminando por las calles muy tranquilo, cuando un chico lo empujo, Tom por sus adentros se enojo, pero ese chico le extendió su mano y Tom la agarró de mala gana.</p><p>- Perdona no te estaba viendo - Dijo algo nervioso el chico - Si quieres puedo compensarlo con un café ¿que opinas? - Tom sin dudarlo aceptó - Por cierto me llamo Marco -.</p><p>Los dos chicos se fueron caminando juntos, Tom no se había percatado que ese chico le resultaba familiar, los ojos del chico, sus labios todo se parecían a alguien pero no se atrevió a decirle a el, porque probablemente el era la única persona con la que sintió algo de verdad, pero una parte de él le decía que era incorrecto pero su corazón le decía que no hay nada de malo en sus sentimientos. Ya habían llegado, ambos se pidieron un café, y se sentaron cerca de las ventanas.</p><p>- uhhmm - Dijo algo dubitativo Tom - No te enojes pero me acuerdas a alguien que conocí- E inmediatamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.</p><p>- ¿Eres Tom Lucitor? - Pregunto algo ansioso el chico castaño- A lo que Tom asintió - Oh Tom hace mucho que no te veo, me acuerdo que solíamos ser amigos pero tuve que mudarme - Algo dentro de Tom lo hizo sentir triste - Te extrañe tanto - Acto seguido lo abrazo fuertemente y las mejillas de ambos se pusieron coloradas. La verdad era que ambos sentían algo desde que se conocieron.</p><p>*flashback*</p><p>Tom estaba algo triste hace días que Marco no iba a verlo para jugar, lo extrañaba tanto, ellos pasaban el tiempo siempre juntos, todos pensaban que eran grandes amigos inseparables pero lo que no sabían es lo que en verdad ambos sentían, Tom se había preocupado así que se escabulló para ver a su mejor amigo, salió sin que sus padres se percataron de su breve ausencia. Marco vivía no tan cerca ni tan lejos, se fue caminando, hasta que vio la casa de su amigo, sin más que hacer se metió al jardín, allí estaba su amigo Marco sentado en su columpio algo triste, Tom se acercó a él y se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado de él de Marco.</p><p>- ¿Todo está bien bro? ¿Qué ocurre? - Le preguntó algo preocupado a su único amigo.</p><p>- Mis padres - Dijo entre lágrimas- Ellos no quieren que nos veamos de nuevo - Tom se entristeció al oír lo que le habían dicho - Creen que eres una mala i-influencia y que me volverás algo m-malo - Dijo algo triste.</p><p>- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó con incertidumbre.</p><p>- Creen que me volverás homosexual, que harás que me gusten los hombres porque pasamos mucho tiempo y porque siempre te invitó a dormir conmigo - Dijo algo triste y aún con lagrimas - Nos vieron dormir abrazados y mi mamá habló con la tuya sobre eso y por eso no podemos vernos, ahora vete - Tom lo seguía observando.</p><p>- Mira Marco nuestros padres son ineptos, ellos no saben nada si fueras homosexual seguirías siendo un chico genial, asombroso y precioso - Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas - Y sabes yo te amo tal cual eres ven acércate- A lo que ambos se levantaron del columpio - .</p><p>- Tom sabes algo cada vez que estoy contigo mi corazón se acelera, siento algo inexplicable no se como decirlo ¿tú lo sientes? - Tom asintió y tímidamente besó a su mejor amigo, su primer beso se sentía tan bien y lindo pero no se percataron de algo.</p><p>- Marco Ubaldo Díaz ¿que crees que haces? Ya mismo nos mudamos lo más pronto posible-.</p><p>*fin del flashback*</p><p>- Así que Marco cuéntame de tu vida ¿que ha sido de ti? - Preguntó con curiosidad Tom.</p><p>- Pues luego de que nos mudamos, me fue muy bien en la escuela, todo muy bien, mis padres me odian por ser homosexual pero bueno, hace unos años vivo con mis amigos que me apoyan - Dijo contento el chico que solía ser su amigo.</p><p>- Marco no te enojes pero eso está mal, tus padres tal vez tengan razón si el hombre está hecho para la mujer - Marco se enojó un poco pero no dijo nada. - Me dan asco la gente así son algo repugnante... - Acto seguido Marco se estaba marchando y Tom lo siguió  - ¿Que dije de malo?-.</p><p>- Pues todo Tom, que te pasó antes no eras así ¿que pasó con ese niño que creía que el amor era amor - Se podía oír algo triste.- Mira espero que puedas cambiar y pensar sobre eso, si quieres puedes cambiar, te daré mi número y me llamarás cuando cambies de opinión-.</p><p>Fue así como cuando llegó a su casa y estuvo pensando en Marco, solo podía pensar en su decepción que tuvo, se sentía tan mal, su mente decía que sus padres tenían razón pero su corazón le decía que Marco tenía razón. Tom se cansó de luchar contra si mismo. Así que llamo a Marco:</p><p>- Hola Marco tienes razón soy un tonto por pensar así ¿sabes lo que siento? Que te amo y siempre lo haré-.</p><p>- Yo también Tom veámonos mañana de acuerdo ¿tu y yo juntos? ¿de acuerdo?-.</p><p>- Siempre tu y yo-.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>